El llanto de los pájaros de mal agüero
by Katie-mee
Summary: Cuando Dirk muere, Dave se deprime hasta el punto de dejar de ser capaz de pensar con claridad, pero Jade dice conocer una forma de cambiar la situación con un objeto de otro mundo. En el intento de devolver a su hermano a la vida, Dave descubrirá que todo acto tiene su consecuencia. AU JohnDave ( o DaveJohn más bien :s)
1. capítulo 1

**NA: Este fic surge de un sueño que quería convertirse en una novela fantástica y que en una tarde se convirtió en un guión de fanfic de Dave y que os presento aquí. No negaré que es una historia un poco cursi, con Fluff y varias de mis OTP, aunque aviso que no me adentro en ellas como en Paraísos artificiales. Esta es una historia que se centra en Dave, cómo él trata de conseguir distintos objetivos y su relación con John. **

**Bueno, el primer capítulo no es muy ilustrativo, solo es un prólogo. El segundo está en proceso.**

**En fin, ya sabéis que los personajes no me pertenecen y todo ese cuento del disclaimer….**

* * *

Era segundo de diciembre, en cualquier otro año aquel era el día elegido para celebrar el cumpleaños de Dave y Jade, un día después del de ella y un día antes del suyo. A Dave aquella era una costumbre que le encantaba, pero aquel año no habría fiesta de cumpleaños, ni para Jade, ni para Dave.

El día anterior Cuando el Strider menor llegó a casa de la universidad, no encontró a su hermano, solo una nota que decía que había salido a comprar. Dirk no volvería con la compra, un coche le había arrollado y después de varios intentos de los paramédicos por reanimarle su corazón había dejado de latir. Pero Dave no lo supo hasta la mañana siguiente, la mañana del día en el que debían celebrar su cumpleaños todos juntos.

En la funeraria, Dave miraba catálogos de ataúdes sin sus gafas de sol, con náuseas y controlando sus pensamientos lo más posible para hacer como le había prometido a su bro y no llorar. A su lado, su mejor amiga de infancia se mantenía serena y observaba al chico con cierta pesadumbre.

— No sé, Jade todos son iguales — dijo él cerrando el catalogo que el agente de la funeraria les había entregado con "los ataúdes más personalizables y con mejores precios". El aura oscura de la sala y los cantos gregorianos que sonaban de fondo estaban dándole un dolor de cabeza brutal. — No me gusta ninguno, y a Bro tampoco le gustarían. La muerte es patética, no es guay por mucho que el tipo este de la corbata quiera vendernos el funeral más ideal del planeta.

— Está bien… — susurró ella a la vez que se levantaba de la silla y le rodeaba con sus brazos. Detestaba aquella estúpida manía de los Strider de mantener las emociones a raya, pero no podía ver al chico sufrir de aquel modo. Pues aunque no vertía ni una lagrima sabía del esfuerzo que hacía para evitarlo. Se separó del chico, le tomó la mano y tiró de él en dirección a la salida de aquella lúgubre sala. — ¡Vámonos! He tenido una idea.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que nos vayamos? tenemos que elegir un ataúd y preparar el funeral.

— Confía en mí, Dave — dijo ella dando otro tirón de su brazo.

— Jade, no voy a deshacerme del cuerpo de mi hermano en una celebración budista tibetana con buitres como dijo Gamzee, y no pienso ir a esa funeraria que dijo Tavros en la que tienen ataúdes de Pokémon —, desganado, el chico se puso sus gafas de sol y se dejó llevar por su mejor amiga que a prisa lo sacaba de la funeraria. — Por favor, esto no tiene sentido.

Viró sobre sí misma y miró al rubio pensativa, no sabía cómo contárselo, ni de qué manera se lo tomaría.

— Mira, no puedo contártelo de momento — dijo muy seria. — Cuando lleguemos a casa te lo contaré todo, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

En la calle hacía calor, al chico le hubiera gustado que nevara porque su hermano mayor siempre hablaba de ir a las montañas de California o a Canadá a hacer snowboard por su cumpleaños, pero en Texas no nevaba, y de ser así no podría verlo de todos modos.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño coche de la chica, casi tuvo que sentarle en el asiento del copiloto porque lo veía como ido.

Lo cierto es que Dirk y Dave tampoco se llevaban tan bien, no eran tan fraternales ni tan buenos amigos como podía parecer. Pero Dirk siempre había cuidado de Dave y este, como hermano menor, siempre había intentado estar a la altura de las expectativas. El chico se sentía perdido sin su eterno referente.

— ¿No puedes contármelo en el coche? — preguntó el rubio apoyándose en el respaldo y mirando al frente. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y lejos de tratar de figurarse que era aquello que Jade quería contarle, se mantenía monótono mirando la matrícula del coche delantero.

— No.

Él no insistió, y Jade, centrada en el tráfico, tampoco habló. En cualquier otra situación el Strider hubiera insistido hasta que ella hablase, pero no se sentía con ánimo. De este modo llegaron al piso de la chica, donde Dave se sentó en el sofá y ella le sirvió zumo, para después ponerse a buscar un libro mientras el chico se centraba en el fondo del vaso como si allí hubiera respuestas a sus preguntas.

— ¿Y si te dijera que hay una forma de devolver a Dirk a la vida? — preguntó la chica abriendo el libro que ya había encontrado y sentándose en el suelo frente al Strider.

— Jade, por favor… — dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sentía que Jade estaba siendo infantil y se preguntaba si no estaría más afectada de lo que pensaba por la muerte del Strider. Sabía que la morena guardaba mucho afecto por él, pero no podía imaginarse que llegase al extremo de que su muerte la trastornara de aquel modo.

—Tengo pruebas de que es cierto — la chica se recolocó las gafas. — Tú escúchame.

Dave se recostó sobre el sofá con hastío y trato de escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decir.

— Existe una bebida que puede devolver a la gente a la vida, pero no se puede conseguir aquí. Si pidieras Vodka Magnético en algún bar de Texas seguramente te pedirían el carnet y luego se reirían de ti a tus espaldas por pedir una marca inventada. Con este conjuro — señaló unas palabras escritas en latín del libro que sostenía en sus manos, — podemos enviarte al lugar en el que puedes conseguirlo, pero tienes que confiar en mí y hacer lo que te diga. Lo haría yo, pero si voy a ese lugar no podría volver.

— Harley, que esté deprimido no te da derecho a aprovecharte de mí por todas las veces que me he reído a tu costa. — Dave dudaba ya no de que pudiera estar afectada, si no de que hubiera perdido la razón y estuviera comportándose como una zorra total, aprovechándose de su debilidad actual.

— Te digo que es verdad — dijo la chica molesta. Se irritaba porque el rubio no la tomase en serio.

— ¡Demuéstralo!

La chica se quitó su habitual gorro dejando ver unas encantadoras pero raras orejas de perro. Dave se quedó anonadado mirando la cabeza de la chica, a la par que ella las movía un poco. No entendía nada.

— A ver, ¿desde cuándo llevo siempre puesto el gorro, una capucha o alguna tontería que pueda disimular estas? — preguntó la chica con el único fin de que él se diera cuenta de aquel hecho, que hasta el momento no parecía relevante.

— Desde los trece, te abriste la cabeza y te quedaron "cicatrices feas" — dijo el chico repitiendo lo mismo exactamente que ella le había dicho después de volver de un viaje de cacería con su abuelo hacía por lo menos diez años. Pero hasta Dave veía que el hecho de que Jade tuviera orejas de perro no explicaba que la gente pudiera volver a la vida después de ser atropellados por un coche. — Porque esa frikada no puede ser cirugía estética para cubrir las cicatrices de tu accidente y explica a la perfección la chorrada que dices de revivir a mi hermano.

— Mi abuelo me disparó por error, no me abrí la cabeza — dijo la chica seriamente sin hacer caso al sarcasmo que Dave acababa de usar. — Morí. Mi abuelo me devolvió a la vida con el Vodka Magnético y estas orejas son un añadido, un desperfecto o inconveniente que ha venido con la resurrección.

—Voy a creérmelo de forma irónica para que te sientas más cómoda contándome este cuento. Pero si Bro vuelve a la vida, no le quiero con orejas de conejo ni mierdas por el estilo.

— Te enviaré a ese mundo. La gente es muy parecida a la de aquí, pero no te fíes. No son los mismos —empezó a explicar la chica, Dave le escuchaba atento pero todavía escéptico. — Allí tienes que encontrar el Vodka Magnético y llevarlo contigo porque si no, podrías volver si él.

La chica le entregó el libro al Strider, que lo miró receloso de que aquello que decía su amiga fuera una broma de mal gusto. Retiró la alfombra del suelo y con tiza empezó a dibujar algunos símbolos en el suelo. Parecía conocerlos de memoria, lo que impresionó a Dave.

— ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? — miraba los símbolos en el suelo y luego algunos dibujados en el libro.

— Mi abuelo me lo contó todo, yo no recuerdo nada realmente — explicó con naturalidad. — Pero si me preguntas cosas sobre ese mundo puedo contártelas, no sé por qué, tampoco puedo decirte mucho. Por ejemplo, sé que en ese mundo la gente no se viste igual que nosotros, o que Dirk allí es una persona importante. Sólo te diré una cosa más y es que todos estos hechizos y este libro tienen algún tipo de conexión conmigo y puedo sentirlo. Ha sido así desde que volví de aquella cacería.

— Entonces tú no eres Jade, no eres la misma Jade que fue al colegio conmigo.

— Sí que lo soy, Dave Strider no juegues con mi intelecto — dijo la chica algo molesta. — Solo que puede que también sea la otra, la que tiene orejas de perro.

Dave apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza sobre las manos mirando como ella seguía dibujando cosas sobre el suelo. Le parecía inverosímil y de tanto en tanto no podía evitar creérselo. Fuera como fuera aquello era demasiado para el chico, pero si Jade estaba tan afectada por la muerte de su hermano mayor tendría que hacerse el fuerte. En aquel momento la morena dibujó un círculo en el centro, por algún motivo había cambiado la tiza blanca por tiza roja. Tenía forma de engranaje, le indicó que se sentará en el centro de este.

— Y si hipotéticamente todo fuera verdad, ¿cómo vuelvo aquí? — preguntó Dave escéptico y caminando hasta el circulo.

— Tienes que encontrarte a ti mismo, por eso yo no podría volver.

— Jade, ¿te ha dado Roxy algo de beber?

Ella suspiró y mientras hacía gestos con las manos y trataba de recordar el hechizo dijo:

— Solo me ha dado un Valium, y está en mi mesilla de noche, para cuando me vaya a dormir —.El chico se llevó la mano a la cara con decepción, parecía tan mística y de buenas a primeras decía cosas como aquella. No podía tomarse en serio aquel juego mucho más tiempo, pero ella decía algo en latín o tal vez en griego y daba vueltas a su alrededor mientras seguía bailando. En el suelo distinguió un par de símbolos, en su mayoría sencillos. A sus pies podía ver el círculo rojo y alrededor había varios símbolos más, uno con una especie de corazón y algunos que no llegaba a identificar con la misma claridad. — Sobre todo, tienes que asegurarte de que Dirk, el de esa realidad sigue vivo, de lo contrario nada de esto servirá.

— Oye Jade — trató de decir, pero poco a poco la luz de la habitación se iba apagando y la voz de Jade se difuminaba, entonces se oyó un gong y el mundo se perdió de vista por completo.


	2. capítulo 2

Cuando Dave despertó notaba su boca reseca, tenía muchísimo más calor del que recordaba haber pasado en cualquiera de los inviernos de Dallas en el pasado, y sobre todo tenía un dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba pensar en nada.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus gafas de sol rotas sobre el suelo que tenía un tono rojizo y seco. Las recogió, trató de incorporarse, y miró a su alrededor, suspiró. Sin saber bien qué hacer con sus gafas de sol, las guardo en el bolsillo.

— Diez puntos para el tío más tonto del planeta — dijo para sí. Jade le había drogado y le había dejado en medio del gran Cañón del Colorado con toda aquella historia del otro mundo y de devolver a Bro a la vida. Le cobraría la broma muy cara cuando volviera a verla.

Ahora no solo estaba deprimido, sino que además estaba perdido y tenía que hacer autoestop para volver a casa, cosa que no le agradaba mucho ya que todo el mundo sabe que en las carreteras solo paran en su mayoría hombres de mediana edad, todos locos o pervertidos. El chico no sabía qué le parecía más terrorífico de los dos casos.

— Si estuvieras en el Gran Cañón, tendrías frío… — pensó para sí en voz alta, y es que no dejaba de ser diciembre. Incluso en los sitios en los que no helaba, el invierno seguía siendo invierno, tal vez a excepción del caribe.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, no tenía ni idea de en qué lugar se encontraba y alrededor solo había una gran extensión de tierra, ni una casa, ni un ser humano. No necesitó llegar a buscar en sus conocimientos de supervivencia para saber que tenía que encontrar agua cuanto antes, pero tampoco tenía muy claro cómo identificar en qué dirección la encontraría antes.

Después de varios minutos sin tener muy claro en qué dirección debía ir, empezó a pensar en las formas de orientarse que había aprendido de aquel campamento de supervivencia zombi al que le había enviado su hermano cuando tenía once años. Allí había aprendido a usar katanas, machetes e infinidad de armas, pero lo que le hacía falta ahora eran los sistemas de orientación que le habían enseñado. El sol sería su aliado en aquel desierto en el que probablemente también fuera su peor enemigo. Trató de calcular en qué dirección estaban el este y el oeste fijándose en la posición del sol, pero en cielo había dos enormes bolas de fuego que parecían moverse en direcciones distintas ¿Desde cuándo había dos soles en la tierra?

Desesperado y seguro de que había sido víctima de algún tipo de envenenamiento brutal, Dave respiró hondo y consideró la posibilidad de que no importaba y que tenía que moverse hacia algún lugar. Si no se movía, moriría deshidratado, y aquel no era un plan más decente que avanzar hacia algún lado. Empezó a andar en una dirección al azar, y para su suerte al cabo de un buen rato vislumbro a lo lejos, entre toda aquella tierra rojiza que parecía no terminar nunca, una especie riachuelo.

Corrió en aquella dirección que prometía la salvación, pero era un eterno espejismo lejano que le dejó exhausto y desesperanzado. Cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que los dos soles descendían convirtiendo aquel ardiente desierto casi en un frigorífico para el pobre Dave que no estaba preparado para las adversidades climáticas de aquel terreno desconocido.

Con el frío, el Strider creyó poder avanzar algo más, se levantó de nuevo y ando en la misma dirección que seguía con anterioridad. Casi como ángeles caídos del cielo, tres chicas que parecían no sufrir de las inclemencias del clima aparecieron entre la oscuridad del desierto. Llevaban ropas que le parecieron al chico bastante raras, le recordaban a los ropajes hippies de la fiesta del hombre en llamas en el desierto de Nevada, pero aún no era la época del año. Bro le había llevado de pequeño y él había alucinado con todos aquellos locos, eran muy creativos. Quizá no era el lugar más idóneo para un niño, pero su hermano lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido y Dave había aprendido muchas cosas guays a lo largo de su infancia gracias a él.

— Lo veis, mis fuentes eran correctas — dijo una de ellas, era bajita, rubia y vestía en tonos amarillos y anaranjados. A Dave le recordó ligeramente a Roxy, aun que hablaba de una manera demasiado formal para ser su prima.

— ¿Vamos a comérnoslo? — preguntó otra lamiéndole la mejilla al Strider, que se apartó de ella con rapidez. Era guapa, pero tenía unos afilados dientes de tiburón que daban un poco de grima. — Huele a batido de fresa y a cerezas.

— ¡Ya basta Terezi! — dijo de forma solemne la tercera. Cargaba una bolsa de la que sacó un suéter rojo y se lo entregó a Dave cambiando su semblante serio por uno mucho más afable. También poco después de que el rubio se pusiera aquel suéter, le entregó una cantimplora con agua. — No deberías salir por el desierto con esa ropa tan fina, los soles te abrasarán.

— Pues es una pena, porque yo creo que se le parece mucho a… — empezó a decir Terezi que sonreía de forma pícara a la vez que miraba fijamente a los ojos a Dave. Le cogió de la mano, tiró de las mangas hacia arriba y empezó a mirar su brazo y las venas que se veían a través de la piel un poco quemada por el calor de la caminata bajo el sol.

— ¡He dicho que ya basta! — la interrumpió de nuevo la de la bolsa, que parecía liderar aquel grupo de chicas. Sus dientes recordaban a los de un vampiro, otro depredador. —Dolorosa nos ha mandado a una misión, no a comer chicos en el desierto.

— Tampoco te irrites, Kanaya — comentó la rubia. Dave seguía en silencio alucinando con ellas, había visto gente rara y frikis en su vida, pero nunca como aquellas chicas. — Si tenemos hambre, algo tendremos que hacer. Yo soy Rose, ¿Dave, verdad?

— Si, ¿estáis vosotras también metidas en lo que me ha hecho Harley?

— ¿Harley? ¿Quién es? Si es tu amante, a ella sí que me la voy a comer, — Terezi seguía a lo suyo. — Hueles tan maravillosamente bien. No me parece justo que tengas una amante.

Kanaya golpeó la mano de Terezi y la separó de Dave, que tampoco se sentía tan intimidado por ella después de todo. Era atractiva y todo aquel rollo de comérselo parecía más coqueteo que realmente un ataque después de haber oído aquello sobre tener una amante.

Todos empezaron a caminar en una dirección que marcaba Kanaya, la líder del grupo. También empezó a hacerle preguntas a Dave, como a dónde iba y por qué se encontraba fuera de las murallas de Alternia. Al parecer, si Jade le había drogado, también había pagado mucho dinero a aquellas bonitas actrices. También, entre las tres, le contaron que era extraño encontrar a gente fuera de la muralla, pues la reina había proclamado que los proscritos, apestados y aquellos que no fueran dignos serían expulsados, y solo aquellos con permisos y misiones de la corte podían salir de la ciudad. Todo aquello al chico le agobiaba un poco, ¿por qué estaba fuera de Alternia? Hasta el momento no sabía de la existencia de dicho lugar, Alternia, murallas, la reina… Todo parecía tan inverosímil y aquellas chicas hablaban de ello tan en serio que no sabía realmente qué pensar.

— ¿Y vosotras? — preguntó él antes de poder dar una respuesta, seguía dudando pero no quería que lo notasen así que debía ganar algo de tiempo.

— Estamos buscando a alguien — contestó Rose. Era fría y distante. Parecía estudiar cada movimiento que Dave hacía, pero luego se acercaba a la otra, a Kanaya, y cambiaba un poco ¿Tendrían algún tipo de relación? Al Strider aquello le resultaba morboso y se las imaginaba enrollándose. Terezi parecía percatarse de ello y se le colgaba del brazo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

— Tampoco nos dejan entrar en la ciudad — añadió a modo de susurro Terezi, como si aquello fuera algo que si las demás oían que le contaba le fuera a causar problemas. Después de aquello le mordisqueó la oreja haciendo que Dave se sintiera un poco incómodo.

El chico le indicó que dejase de hacer aquello y ella se separó fingiéndose algo dolida pero insistiendo en el tonteo. Después de unos minutos de flirteo banal, Dave ya tenía en su cabeza una idea de lo que iba a decirles, jugaría a saber más de lo que podía parecer.

— La pura verdad es que salí de Alternia para buscar el Vodka Magnético, pero no lo he encontrado y bueno, —se encogió de hombros. — Supongo que es todo un mito.

Terezi empezó a reír de forma escandalosa, Kanaya se paró en seco y Rose hizo el primer y último amago de sonrisa que le vería, y además, era una sonrisa escéptica.

— Si existe, está en Alternia —, en realidad, la rubia parecía entre irritada y divertida por lo que había dicho Dave. — Aquí fuera no nos regimos por las tonterías que hacen las brujas. La bruja del tiempo salió y no se ha oído hablar más de ella. Es una pena, porque si alguien pudiera saber dónde está ese patético brebaje seguro que sería ella.

— Y ¿en qué dirección decís que está Alternia? — preguntó Dave que trataba de pensar en todo lo que Jade había dicho, preguntándose sobre el Vodka Magnético y la posibilidad de devolverle la vida a su hermano. Aquella pregunta ponía en interrogante todo lo que había dicho hasta el momento, pero algo le decía que Rose no se mantenía escéptica a las palabras del Strider sin indicios. De cualquier modo fingió. — Veréis, me he perdido.

— Te llevamos en esa dirección desde el principio — suspiró la rubia con cierto hastío. — No puedes mentir a aquellos que pueden leer tu mente y ver el futuro, deja de intentarlo.

El Strider empezó a reírse tan escandalosamente como lo había hecho Terezi segundos atrás. Una cosa era creer en universos paralelos y mundos alternativos, había visto documentales de física que aseguraban una posibilidad para la existencia de ellos, y otra muy distinta creer en telépatas y videntes. Para Dave Strider lo que había dicho Rose no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

— Ríete lo que quieras, pero te encontramos en el desierto cuando estabas a punto de morir de frío y de sed — continuo diciendo Rose con cierta prepotencia, — ¿De verdad crees que fue pura coincidencia?

La mirada fría de Rose heló un poco a Dave, que tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que ellas no habían bebido nada a lo largo del rato que llevaban andando pero habían llevado aquel suéter y la cantimplora al desierto, como si de verdad lo hubieran estado buscando a propósito.

Durante un rato más anduvieron en silencio. Rose y Kanaya cuchicheaban algo entre ellas, delante, y Terezi se mantenía arrimada a él unos pasos por detrás, con su sonrisa pícara y tratando de provocar a Dave, intentaba oler la piel que no llevaba cubierta con ropa.

— Oye Terezi, ¿qué sabes tú de las brujas? — susurró él a medida que avanzaban.

— Te ayudaré, pero no debería, — Terezi aminoró el paso dejando que las otras dos chicas fueran mucho más por delante y haciendo que Dave se quedase a la misma altura que ella. — Rose sabe mucho más sobre el vodka magnético de lo que afirma, pero no te lo dirá, porque sabe quién eres. Lo que yo te diga no es gratuito, me darás un poco de tu sangre cuando te la pida, sin hacer preguntas ¿trato?

— Trato — No estaba seguro de que fuera un trato bueno, pero si le conseguía la información que necesitaba y llegaban a Alternia no tendría de qué preocuparse, a fin de cuentas ella misma le había dicho que no podían entrar allí.

— La bruja del tiempo guardaba el Vodka Magnético, pero alguien cercano a la Condesce se encargó de eliminarla. Si mis suposiciones son ciertas, la bruja del espacio puede saber dónde está. Pero eso es… — Parecía que iba a explicarle algo importante más, pero Kanaya y Rose se percataron de que se habían quedado atrás y les miraban fijamente. — No me miréis así, si pudierais, vosotras también trataríais de coméroslo. No finjáis que no le oléis.

—No te va a dar tiempo de ninguno de los modos — atajó Kanaya señalándole la hora en un reloj de pulsera que llevaba debajo de sus ropajes negros. — Todavía tenemos una misión que llevar a cabo.

A la par que Terezi se fijaba en el reloj de pulsera de su compañera, Dave miró hacia delante y pudo ver las enormes murallas de Alternia.

— Que no te engañen, no son para proteger a la gente que vive en la ciudad — dijo Rose tan seria como había estado a lo largo de todo el camino. — Son para tenerlos encerrados y manipularlos a su antojo.

**NA: me gusta quitarle las gafas a Dave, mucho. Sorry… tiene su explicación personal y puramente fetichista. Solo si pienso en lo vulnerable que debe ser cuando lo miras a los ojos, ¡es incluso mejor que desnudarle! LOL **

**Ok, me pongo seria. El límite que me puse por capítulo fueron 2000 palabras, y bueno, a mis manos y a mi imaginación les resulta un límite muy, pero que muy difícil de no superar. Así que la trama es lenta, my apologies. **


	3. capítulo 3

Estaba claro, Jade no podía haber pagado para que colocaran una ciudad amurallada en medio del desierto. Bueno, siendo sinceros, que su mejor amiga le hubiera drogado y después le hubiera abandonado en el desierto tampoco era algo demasiado verosímil.

Aquellas murallas imponían lo suyo, no eran especialmente altas pero tenían algunas piezas afiladas de plata o algún tipo de metal parecido en lo alto. Cada cien metros más o menos había una torre, y en algunas de ellas se podían ver cabezas pinchadas y cuerpos colgados o crucificados. Al percatarse de ello, Dave tragó saliva ¿a qué clase de lugar de locos le había enviado Jade?

— Es para disuadir a aquellos que no están invitados a la fiesta de la Condesce, — dijo Rose con un suspiro. — Es tan civilizado.

— Ya, bueno — Dave fingió indiferencia, seguía jugando a que sabía más de lo que parecía. También el sarcasmo de Rose le gustaba, parecía mucho menos fría cuando lo usaba. Por otro lado, Terezi volvía a abrazarle y olerle cual pieza de fruta a la vez que lo escuchaba hablar. — Es una suerte tener permiso de la reina para entrar ¿no?

— Te hemos traído donde necesitabas — anunció Kanaya tirando de Terezi, y volviendo a su forma de hablar seria y solemne. — No dudes que los vampiros cobramos las deudas, deberás responder cuando sea el momento. Ahora tenemos que abandonarte, hay asuntos que requieren de nuestra atención. Buena suerte en tu búsqueda.

Dicho aquello, Rose y Kanaya se giraron y volvieron sobre sus pasos. Terezi se mantenía firme, mirándole de una manera desafiante. El chico pensó que tal vez ella querría cobrar su deuda antes que el resto y le incomodaba, pero se mantuvo fuerte como esperando a que ella se lanzase a atacarle.

— No te olvides que tú y yo tenemos un trato — dijo al ver la forma en la que Dave fingía no tener miedo ante un depredador mucho más fuerte. — No pienses que no vamos a volver a vernos por que estés dentro de los muros.

Las palabras de la chica le sentaron a Dave como un jarro de agua helada. Él pensaba que se habría librado de su parte del trato, y tampoco le había dado toda la información. Además ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿Dejar que le mordiera con aquellos dientes de tiburón tan afilados que ya habían arañado su oreja? Sin espacio para la duda, Dave prefería que le sacasen la sangre con una aguja, como si de una donación se tratase y entregársela en un bote. Fingió una sonrisa a la par que se maldecía por aceptar tratos que no sabía si quería cumplir.

Después de aquel mensaje, Terezi desapareció en la oscuridad, detrás de sus compañeras, dejando a Dave completamente solo de nuevo. Él se sentía algo acongojado por la forma rápida en que ellas habían desaparecido, y además, a pesar de poder ver las murallas, no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaba la puerta o cómo iba a entrar en la ciudad sin acabar como aquellos bonitos cadáveres de las torres. No podía negar que era de agradecer que le hubieran llevado hasta allí, pero ya que iban a cobrarse aquella deuda de todos modos también podían haberle indicado el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba la puerta.

Se sentó mirando en dirección a la muralla, concienciándose de que la tarea de entrar en Alternia no sería tan fácil como había intentado hacer creer a aquellas vampiras. Todo era de locos, ni tan siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de qué clase de orcos habría dentro de aquella ciudad. Se mantenía centrado en todos aquellos pensamientos cuando un tipo de lo más raro se le acercó.

Aquel hombre era negro, pero no negro como un humano cualquiera, era negro como el carbón de forma literal. Vestía un tipo de andrajo que no podía ser llamado ni harapo y llevaba puesta una cinta que decía "mayor". A Dave le dio un ataque de risa al leerlo, no era la imagen prototípica de un alcalde, por no hablar que se imaginó al alcalde de Dallas de esa guisa. También cargaba un carro con latas.

— Buenas noches — dijo el hombre, su hablar era fino y amable para ser un pordiosero. A su alrededor una luciérnaga revoloteaba haciendo que Dave pudiera ver más claramente los rasgos de aquel extraño hombre. —Ando buscando a unas muchachitas ¿no las habrá visto?

— Pues la verdad es que no he visto a nadie que pueda ser descrito como muchachita — contestó Dave pesando en las vampiras y esperando que no se refiriera a ellas. Su estómago rugió ¿Cuánto hacía que no comía nada?

El hombre se sentó en el suelo y le ofreció amablemente una lata de Tab, que Dave bebió esperando que aquella bebida gaseosa baja en calorías le ayudase a soportar el hambre.

— ¿No os permite la Condesce entrar? — preguntó en algún punto en la conversación Dave.

— Tampoco eres de aquí ¿Verdad? Nos considera herejes por ser antiguos ciudadanos de Skaia — dijo él a la par que negaba con la cabeza. — En una época éramos refugiados de guerra, incluso llegué a ser alcalde del anillo inferior de la ciudad, pero desde que la Condesce reina no somos más que apestados.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de entrar sin ser detectado? — Sus preguntas no eran una mera conversación fruto del interés por aquellas tierras, también trataba de descubrir lo más posible de Alternia y las normas por las que se regía la ciudad.

— Con tu aspecto, seguramente puedas entrar cuando te plazca cuando abran la puerta — explicó. — Pero los Skaianos no podemos dar un paso sin que nos vean y nos cuelguen como al ganado.

—Vaya, lo siento tío.

La conversación duró hasta la salida del sol. Dave se moría de hambre, sed y sueño, pero fingía endereza, ya trataría de descansar cuando estuviera dentro de la ciudad. Al salir el sol, aquel Skaiano acompañó a Dave hasta la entrada principal donde se despidieron. El chico se sentía extraño con todas aquellas situaciones extremas más propias de una serie de ficción que de la vida real, todo tenía un toque muy medievalista, místico y al mismo tiempo futurista que le recordaba a lo patético de un videojuego de rol de baja calidad.

Esperar, esperar y esperar, parecía que en aquello consistía todo hasta el momento. Había caído rendido en el desierto y esperado que alguien le rescatase, había esperado a que saliera el sol y luego tocaba esperar a que abriesen la puerta. Si aquello hubiera sido un videojuego de verdad, hubiera sido de esos en los que para cada dichosa acción uno tiene que esperarse siglos a que el juego cargue. Juegos antiguos de los que su hermano se sentía muy orgulloso y decía que eran _cools_ por lo retro que tenían, pero que en el fondo a Dave le parecían una mierda de aburridos.

El chico se colocó a un lado de la muralla cercano a la entrada y se durmió esperando. No fue hasta que un sonido de trompetas realmente molesto llegó hasta sus oídos, que Dave despertó y pudo ver como la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. La multitud se aglomeraba en una especie de pequeño túnel que se abría debajo de la muralla, y en medio un tipo con un caballo blanco y con gafas de sol que saludaba de forma heroica, como si fuera un tipo importante. A Dave aquel tipo le pareció un poco cretino, pero si su numerito le servía para poder colarse en la ciudad ya le iba bien que él distrajera a todos con sus saluditos y sonrisas.

Se apresuró a unirse a la multitud a la par que se introducía en la ciudad, no tenía tiempo para mirar a caballeros fantásticos que se hacían los héroes por salir al desierto. Él tenía que huir de dicho desierto y alejarse lo más posible de este, pues allí no estaba lo que buscaba y, además, esperaba que el tiempo de saldar su deuda con Terezi no llegase nunca.

Poco a poco, y no sin llevarse un par de empujones por parte de algunas chicas que gritaban histéricas al jinete del caballo blanco, llegó al otro extremo de la puerta. Allí pudo ver a un número generoso de soldados vestidos de morado con un extraño símbolo en sus pechos que recordaba a una máscara de teatro. Dave trago saliva y deseó no tener nunca problemas con esos tipos, pues algo le decía que ellos eran los responsables de las cabezas en lo alto de la muralla.

Prudentemente se giró hacia la salida fingiendo que adoraba al héroe que salía de la muralla. Debía hacerlo, de lo contrario sería demasiado obvio que entraba aprovechando la confusión del momento. Fue en aquel momento cuando pudo fijarse en el aspecto del jinete detalladamente, rubio, delgado y de estatura media, llevaba unas gafas de sol como las suyas y vestía en tonos rojos y carmesí. También pudo oír por fin quien era él en cuestión, estaban admirando al caballero del tiempo.

Dave se preguntaba qué tipo de relevancia tendría aquel tipo, no podía entrevistar a los ciudadanos en pos de una respuesta si quería pasar inadvertido. El título de caballero del tiempo le parecía presuntuoso, pero tenía demasiada hambre como para preocuparse por aquellas tonterías.

Cuando la multitud empezó a escampar, caminó siguiendo a uno y otros disimulando lo perdido que se sentía y no fue hasta llegar a una gran plaza circular que se quedó parado mirando los edificios que se alzaban a su alrededor. Aquella ciudad que desde fuera parecía medieval, antigua y típica del más oscuro cuento de fantasía, no tenía demasiado que envidiarle a ningún lugar en el que Dave hubiera estado antes. Algunos edificios parecían remontarse a épocas antiquísimas, con sus tejados apuntados y balcones sin decorados, otros eran claramente una mezcla de estilos que le recordaban a las más raras piezas de arte contemporáneo que se hubiera podido imaginar nunca. Pero el edificio que más le llamó la atención, por su gran tamaño y su majestuosidad era uno que se veía a lo lejos detrás de una verja altísima de color negro y afilada, a su alrededor se levantaba un muro con gárgolas y un enorme grafiti rosa fucsia. Delante del grafiti se encontraba un tipo completamente repeinado y con un pitillo en la boca que lo miraba con cierta ironía.

— Esta vez Meenah se ha pasado — dijo por lo bajo el tipo. Dave lo miraba y trataba de no ser cotilla, pero su expresión entre divertida y angustiada despertaba la curiosidad del chico. — ¡Tú! ¡Desaparece! De lo contrario te llevaré delante de la Condesce y le diré que tú has sido el gracioso que ha hecho esto.

Al parecer se había percatado de la curiosa mirada del rubio y no le había hecho demasiada gracia. Y es que si Dave hubiera sabido que la familia Ampora vivía como el servicio de la casa real, y más en cuestión Cronus, vivía para arreglar todo aquello que Meenah hacía con intención de molestar a la reina antes de que la misma supiera de los quehaceres de su hija, no hubiera mirado ni por un momento.

— Pero si sabes que no he sido yo — se quejó Dave, Cronus le miraba de forma escéptica.

— Como si eso importase mucho. — Y es que no importaba, lo que hacía Meenah nunca era malo, y de serlo se buscaba a otro culpable o se cubría con el doble de rapidez que había surgido. Algo engorroso para aquellos que vivían cerca.

El Strider se giró hacia otro lado, si aquello no debía ser de su incumbencia no lo sería, además tenía que encontrar algo de comida pronto. En la plaza había algunos tenderetes con comida, pero la mayoría cruda. Era alguna especie de mercadillo municipal que le recordaba al chico que no estaba en Dallas. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando en una esquina pudo ver algo que sí le recordó a su hogar, una parada de perritos calientes. No es que hubiera muchas de esas en Dallas, pero delante de la sala recreativa de cerca del instituto siempre había un tipo vendiendo perritos con cebolla, el mejor restaurante del mundo al que ir con tus colegas.

Aquello con lo que Dave no contaba, era que no sabía ni tan siquiera qué tipo de moneda se usaba en aquel lugar, y bueno, llevaba dólares en el bolsillo, pero podían servirle únicamente para limpiarse el culo fuera de Estados Unidos, a excepción de China o Madagascar tal vez. Se acercó sigilosamente a la parada de perritos calientes y quedó pasmado al ver a su dueño, no era otro que Gamzee.

Gamzee era uno de sus amigos de toda la vida, lo había conocido en el instituto en una batalla de rap con paletos de otro instituto y se había reído mucho al descubrir que era un _juggalo_, _stoner_ y budista. Pero las palabras de Jade volvieron a su cabeza cuando se dirigió a su colega con una sonrisa, no podría decirle "hola, ¿qué tal? Me das un perrito te lo devolveré cuando salgamos a tomar unas cervezas" lo cual era terrible. Para más grima todavía, Gamzee tenía allí al lado en el suelo al más terrorífico de los seres que Dave hubiera visto en su vida, Cal.

A Dave, Cal le causaba terror. Al mismo Gamzee de Texas, Cal le parecía grimoso. El único ser sobre la tierra que parecía no sentir ningún tipo de temor hacia Cal era Bro, y bueno, en aquel momento no le tenía al lado para que lo cogiera con total naturalidad y se lo llevase a otro lado a la vez que fingía que la marioneta hablaba.

**NA: gracias a todos los que leéis y seguís este fic, aunque no me digáis lo que os parece. Byep. **


	4. Capítulo 4

Frustrado y hambriento, Dave se quedó mirando fijo la manera en que Gamzee freía cebolla y preparaba un perrito para un chico que justo se había parado frente al carrito. Los olores de la comida se filtraban por sus fosas nasales enajenándole del lugar, devolviéndole a la realidad solo aquellos ojos inanimados de la marioneta sentada al lado del tenderete.

El chico que compraba un perrito caliente vestía un traje de seda, ridículo a los ojos de Dave, y que parecía extremadamente lujoso. El rubio se fijó también en el dinero con el que pagaba a Gamzee, una especie de piedras azules. Grist, al parecer así se llamaba aquella moneda que más bien parecían gemas preciosas.

Cuando aquel desconocido se llevó su perrito caliente, Gamzee colocó más cebolla sobre la grasosa plancha de metal y un par de salchichas al mismo tiempo que hablaba solo. Lo más probable es que el chico hablase con Cal, aun que aquello a Dave le parecía estúpido cabía la posibilidad de que el juggalo de esta otra realidad lo hiciera.

El Strider se debatía entre rebajarse a mendigar en un lugar tan prospero como parecía aquella plaza o buscar otro lugar en el que encontrar algo que comer, cuando Gamzee levantó del suelo un laúd de madera y empezó a tocar a la vez que recitaba un poema sobre la Condesce y la grandeza de la princesa Meenah. Si aquel poema recibía más atención que el carrito de perritos calientes, Dave podría robar uno con facilidad. Ni tan siquiera quería cebolla, solo poder comer algo decente.

Gamzee se animaba con aquel poema cursi e imperial a la par que la gente se aglomeraba a su alrededor. Por el momento, Dave se mantenía a la espera desde un rincón, fingiendo interés en unas pieles de conejo que colgaban en un tenderete a la par que miraba a su siguiente obstáculo. Cal seguía allí colocado, al lado de la bolsa con panecillos y sosteniendo unas pinzas para la carne. Los ojos rojos de Dave se desviaron hacia Gamzee que parecía perdido en la euforia de la canción y los que se acercaban a él con interés de escucharle recitar. Era el momento, Cal era un maldito muñeco y no alguien a quien debiera temer de verdad.

El chico se giró en dirección a la parada de perritos calientes, caminó con decisión aunque ciertamente angustiado por los azules ojos del muñeco que se mantenían fijos en él, tomó las pinzas que sostenía y lo empujó detrás del carrito quedando libre de temor para robar un par de panecillos y tres perritos calientes que colocó sobre una servilleta. Una vez hubo conseguido toda aquella comida se marchó por la esquina opuesta a la calle en la que Gamzee se encontraba.

Corría esperando que nadie le hubiera visto y casi sin mirar cuando chocó de frente con algo y gran parte de la comida robada cayó al suelo. Aquel algo era un chico de su edad, de ojos azules, dientes salidos y vestido con otro de aquellos ropajes lujosos que a Dave le recordaban a pijamas.

— Au, ve con más cuidado — se quejó el chico que se había llevado un buen pisotón, además de un golpe que había hecho que cerrase la boca con fuerza y se hiciera daño. Sus ojos se posaron en el rubio que miraba al suelo bastante molesto.

— Perdón — dijo Dave al alzar la vista hacia el chico, en realidad él no quería disculparse, pero aquellos ojos azules que le miraban le hacían vacilar, sin sus gafas de sol se sentía tan desnudo que su lengua iba más rápida que su cerebro. Pues, en realidad se lamentaba por aquella comida desperdiciada que había caído sobre el suelo piedra y gravilla, ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de robar otros perritos calientes? Tenía hambre, pero también recelos de comer comida sucia. Arqueó las cejas y miró de forma escéptica al chico. — Pero, tampoco es como si yo fuera el único culpable.

— Sí, bueno… — admitió desviando la mirada de forma tímida y algo retraída. Seguidamente tragó saliva poco antes de devolverle la mirada a Dave. — Pero no deberías hablarle así a un noble, quiero decir que a mí me da igual pero si te encontrases con mi hermana tal vez querría hacerte colgar. Yo soy John, ¿y tú?

— El tipo que se ha quedado sin comida — contestó algo molesto el rubio por aquel comentario sobre hacerle colgar, quién se creía que era por llevar aquel estúpido pijama azul. Las normas de Alternia le estaban empezando a irritar, que si los vampiros siempre cobramos nuestras deudas, que si lárgate o le diré a la Condesce que has sido tú, y ahora esa mierda de hacerle colgar por chocarse con un desconocido. Como si perder lo único que habría comido en un par de días no fuera suficiente.

John se angustió un poco por la respuesta poco asertiva del Strider, además había un par de guardias paseando por allí cerca, lo cual hacía aquella conversación doblemente problemática.

— N-no me hables así — vaciló mirando a los guardias que se alejaban por una esquina. Se había sonrojado y respiraba dificultosamente, totalmente angustiado. — Te compraré algo de comer, pero tienes que dejar de hacerlo. S-si los guardias te oyen ellos mismos te harán colgar. Camina por detrás de mí, solo a un paso o dos, si no la gente notará que no eres de aquí.

Dave entró en Shock, ¿estaba actuando de una forma tan poco creíble? Estaba tratando de no parecer sospechoso constantemente, ya le había ido mal con las vampiras y ahora con John.

— Me llamo Dave — se presentó a regañadientes y con un suspiro. Debía aceptar la situación tal y como se presentaba. Empezó a andar detrás de John tal y como le había dicho que hiciera. — Pero quiero pizza y tarta de manzana.

Se rio ante su propia petición, había sonado como una tortuga ninja. Se imaginó a si mismo con aquellas gabardinas y sombreros de Leonardo en sus incursiones a la ciudad de Nueva York.

— Eres muy insolente — se rio John a la par que se metía en un callejón. — Vigila que no mire nadie.

El moreno empezó a desvestirse antes de que Dave pudiera girarse, se sonrojó sin saber qué diablos estaba haciendo John. La piel del chico era blanquísima y estaba muy delgado, el rubio se incomodó más por la atracción que le causaba que por el hecho de que se desnudase delante de él, que ya era una situación bastante extraña puesto que acababa de conocerle.

— ¡No mires! — exclamó el moreno también sonrojado. — No puedo ir a los anillos inferiores con mi ropa habitual, nos robarían enseguida.

— Desnudo vas a llamar la misma atención, creo yo — dijo Dave girándose y quitándole la vista de encima a John.

— ¡No voy a ir desnudo!

Dave se centraba en mirar a la gente que pasaba, esperando a que aquel tipo tan raro acabase de vestirse. Era raro como en aquel ambiente tan hostil, él se había encontrado con gente que quería ayudarle. Manteniéndose alejado de cualquier pensamiento que le llevase a volver a mirar a John en su misión de transformarse en alguien a quien nadie robaría, se preguntó por qué el Mayor le habría ofrecido una de sus latas y por qué John se disponía comprarle algo para comer y llevarle a lo que él llamaba los anillos inferiores de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué son los anillos inferiores de la ciudad? ¿Por qué vamos allí? — preguntó.

John le contó que la ciudad se dividía en tres zonas distintas. El anillo superior, en el que se encontraban y donde vivía la nobleza; la zona media, en la que vivían la mayoría de los comerciantes y gente de clase alta que no era de procedencia noble, y finalmente los anillos inferiores, zonas en las que vivía la gente más pobre y algunos comerciantes menores. Uno de ellos había sido el barrio de los Skaianos en el pasado, pero había sido expropiado por la corona y vendido a gente de la confianza de la Condesce.

— Allí está el mejor lugar en el que poder hablar sin que nadie escuche — argumentó el chico respecto a ir a los anillos inferiores. — Además, no creo que con tu aspecto y actitud debas quedarte en esta zona.

Cuando el moreno terminó de vestirse y se colocó al lado de Dave, llevaba puesta una camiseta de algodón negra, chaqueta, unos pantalones sencillos y bambas rojas. El rubio se preguntó de dónde había sacado aquella ropa, pero no dijo nada, asumió que eran cosas de aquel extraño lugar. ¿Tal vez la ropa lujosa era reversible? La verdad era que no, las bolsas de Grist de alguna gente estaban embrujadas y permitían meter muchas más cosas de las que parecían caber a simple vista.

— ¿Oye John, qué diferencia hay entre esa ropa y la que llevabas antes? — la realidad era que a Dave le parecía que la ropa que se había puesto el chico aunque más sencilla, era igual de burgesita y de niño rico. John miró al rubio con cierto Shock y algo intimidado por la pregunta, nadie nunca antes había cuestionado aquel disfraz de chico de clase media tirando a baja. Dave rio al ver su expresión.

— Toda — aclaró con falsa decisión. — Vriska me dijo que esta ropa era ideal para pasar desapercibido. Ella es lo más de lo más en los anillos inferiores, nadie se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima.

— Vaya John, no hacía falta que te ofendieras tanto porque cuestionase la opinión de tu novia — exclamó Dave con cierta sorna. — Estás muy guapo.

— ¿Pero quién te has creído que eres para tomarte esas confianzas? — John sentía su intimidad completamente invadida por el rubio, no solo le había mirado cambiarse de ropa, sino que además le hablaba con aquella naturalidad y confianza. Y encima llamaba a Vriska su novia, como si algo así pudiera ocurrir. — ¿Sabes qué? Yo no necesito ayudarte para nada, puedes buscarte la vida tú solo.

John empezó a andar algo indignado, Dave le seguía de cerca riéndose un poco por el enfado del moreno que cada vez le resultaba más interesante. Se colocó a su lado y le miró con cierta indulgencia.

— ¡Vamos John! ¡Solo bromeaba! — dijo. — Tienes que comprender que al no ser de aquí, poco puedo saber con qué te vas a molestar. A mis colegas estas bromas les parecen muy _smooth_.

Durante un rato caminaron en silencio. El seguido de edificios de distintas formas y colores cambiaba por casas en su mayoría hechas con madera. Algunas tenían piedra, pero eran las menos. Aquello denotaba el cambio a zonas más pobres, todos aquellos prósperos negocios atestados de gente cada vez parecían más pequeños y vacíos.

Finalmente después de dar una vuelta entre varias calles de estructura retorcida, llegaron a una posada con un letrero de madera con forma de araña. Se podía leer en ella el nombre del lugar, La viuda negra. A Dave le pareció que aquel nombre le hubiera quedado mejor a un burdel, pero aparte de soltar una risa por lo bajo al leerlo, no dijo nada.

El interior del lugar era sencillo, mesas y sillas de madera y una barra limpia en la que solo un par de clientes tomaban algo, la mayoría parecían estar sentados para hablar en voz demasiado alta. Sirviendo allí había una chica de pelo corto y negro, que vestía de azul. Sonrió al ver a John entrar, lo miró por encima de la montura blanca de sus gafas a la par que le saludaba, John le devolvió el saludo con cierto hastío.

— ¿Vriska? — intentó adivinar Dave por lo bajo mientras seguía al moreno hasta una escalera.

John negó con la cabeza y se dirigió escaleras arriba, se mantenía en silencio y esperaba que Dave hiciera lo propio. El piso de arriba era un pasillo con un seguido de puertas, todas ellas con números, al igual que un hotel moderno.

— Esa era Aranea, su hermana — dijo después de subir al segundo piso del lugar. — Ahora sí que puede que veamos a Vriska.

Una vez hubo dicho aquello, abrió una de las puertas y después de entrar le indicó al Strider que también entrase. Vriska no estaba allí, en su lugar estaba Roxy, o la versión de ella en aquella realidad paralela.

— Hola John, ¿Quién es tu amigo? — dijo la rubia animadamente, llevaba un traje azul oscuro probablemente tan lujoso como el que John había llevado cuando Dave se había chocado contra él. El rubio pensó que tal vez Vriska hubiera timado al pobre John con todo aquel tema de la ropa.

La habitación era grande, desprendía olor a alcohol y a necesitar un poco de ventilación que no recibía a pesar de tener una ventana bastante grande. En la sala había una mesa con varias sillas y un sofá en el que reposaban varios cojines y una bola ocho. En el suelo había infinidad de dados de ocho caras y sobre la mesa cartas de póker, fichas e infinidad de vasos sucios.

— Este es Dave, ¿nos traerías pizza y tarta de manzana, por favor? — pidió el moreno educadamente. — y algo de beber.

— Por algo de beber te refieres a…

— No, algo normal — interrumpió Dave esperando que como su prima tuviera la clara intención de llevarle algún cóctel sofisticado con alcohol. Fue un acto reflejo, pues la Roxy que Dave conocía siempre hacía aquel tipo de cosas. — Nada de cocteles, ni cerveza. Podrías traer agua o…

La rubia lo miró sorprendida, pero seguidamente sonrió.

—Creo que lo que quieres es zumo de manzana — añadió ella y se marchó de la habitación dejando a Dave y John solos.

**NA: mew mew mew John fhdgjfdjkhfkjghkdngvjdfhvfjkgnkhfjgkd es tan mono. **

**Gracias por leer y esas cosas monas. No sé qué más poner, me vuelvo a la cama, aun que debiera estar estudiando… xD **


	5. capítulo 5

Roxy salió de la habitación haciendo bastante ruido, John y Dave pudieron oír cómo ella entraba en otra sala con rapidez e iniciaba una conversación con otra persona. Las paredes eran de piedra, pero los chicos podían oír a la perfección lo que decía la rubia.

— Ha venido John, — La otra persona no hablaba, se limitaba a escuchar. Si hablaba debía hacerlo en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que no pudieran oírlo. — Ha venido con el caballero del tiempo, y parece que a John le gusta, claro que…

Al escuchar aquello ambos se sonrojaron. Al mismo tiempo, Dave se sintió con la necesidad de aclararle a John detalles sobre su real identidad.

— No soy el caballero del tiempo.

El moreno asintió. No es que lo supiera de antemano, pero el caballero del tiempo no necesitaba de nobles que le invitaran a comer, ni solía correr por la ciudad con muchos perritos calientes en los brazos.

— Debe venir por aquí a menudo o algo así — dijo encogiéndose de hombros con el fin de disculpar a Roxy. Además así quitaba peso a las palabras de la chica respecto a su interés por el chico, que fuera cierto o solo una imaginación de la rubia no era algo que beneficiase a nadie. John tenía unas circunstancias complicadas.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y una chica morena con gafas entró con una botella de agua en sus manos. Era Vriska, sonreía de forma maliciosa y observaba con detalle a los dos chicos sentados en la mesa.

— Hola, John — dijo sin mirar a Dave que esperaba que aquel agua fuera para ellos. El moreno también la saludó y después presentó a Dave como un viejo amigo. — Ya veo, Dave… — La perspicaz chica se había percatado de las ropas del rubio, así como la falta de dos de las cualidades que más destacaban en el caballero del tiempo, sus gafas de sol y el anillo de la bruja del espacio. Aquel petulante e engreído caballero del tiempo guardaba por algún motivo viejos artilugios de brujas extintas, fallecidas hacía ya mucho. Y aquel chico frente a Vriska solo guardaba parecido en su físico, ni tan siquiera su semblante era comparable al del héroe de Alternia. La chica se preguntó si no sería un hermano gemelo guardado en secreto dadas las ojeras, la expresión de cansancio y aquella inquietud claramente visible en sus ojos. — No nos queda zumo de manzana, ni tarta.

Sirvió un vaso de agua a John y dejó la botella sobre la mesa. La chica marcaba sus acciones tras la mirada de Dave que se preguntaba qué andaba mal con ella, y si realmente no había estado equivocado en puntualizar que ella era la novia de John. El rubio no era tonto, y aun que en el colegio nunca prestaba demasiada atención era consciente de que una relación entre tabernera y chico noble no era algo demasiado bien visto en una sociedad medievalista en la que las relaciones amorosas no existen más allá de la poesía.

El moreno le ofreció su vaso a Dave y empezó a hablar del tiempo y algunas cosas que Dave no podía entender, todo a nivel de la sociedad aristócrata de Alternia. Vriska le miraba aburrida hasta que Roxy entró en la habitación con dos platos de pizza.

— Meenah está abajo, — anunció. La cara de John cambió e expresión, también la de Vriska. Al parecer la princesa de Alternia no era bienvenida. — Ha venido con dos Ampora, dice que quiere tratar cosas contigo sobre el gremio.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco a la par que Roxy hablaba. Dave comía a prisa la pizza, no sabía exactamente por qué sería, pero dadas las expresiones de Vriska y John asumió que el nombre de Meenah era sinónimo de problemas.

— Yo me voy, que Dave tome lo que quiera y ya os lo pagaré la próxima vez que venga — dijo John levantándose de la mesa y sacando un poco de grist de aquella pequeña bolsa de la que había sacado su atuendo en el callejón. — Nos vemos Dave.

— Roxy, acompaña a John por algún lugar en el que Meenah no le vea — ordenó Vriska. Su expresión era la de una comandante del ejército de película, no la de una jefa o una compañera de trabajo. — Ahora iré a hablar con la princesa.

La chica y John salieron por la puerta, esta vez sin hacer casi ruido, y Vriska se quedó al lado de Dave en silencio. Aquella sonrisa maliciosa volvió a aparecer en los labios pintados de azul de la chica, le miraba morder un trozo de pizza mientras pensaba qué hacer.

— Tal vez sería hora de que tú también te marchases — dijo ella quitándole el trozo de pizza de la mano. — Puede que a John le permita hacer lo que quiera, pero tú no eres el caballero del tiempo y tampoco nadie en la viuda negra. Además, tengo problemas que atender y esto es una sala VIP.

Dave cogió las manos de la chica con intención de llevarse su pizza, la miró con cierta indiferencia y rio.

— Bueno, si no me llevo la pizza me llevo el grist de John — le dijo sin cambiar su expresión. Podía ser que el rubio estuviera afectado por la muerte de su hermano y las difíciles circunstancias que se le venían encima, pero no iba a dejarse mangonear por aquella chica araña ni por nadie.

Vriska rio, pero se mostró pensativa. Finalmente soltó la pizza sobre la mesa y cogió aquellas bonitas piedras azules. La pizza mordida no le serviría de nada, el grist sí.

— Ya sabes dónde está la salida.

— No hace falta que me lo repitas —todavía comiendo pizza se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió y salió de la sala maldiciendo a aquella chica altanera y arrogante. También se dio cuenta de que él mismo podía haber hecho uso del grist de John mucho mejor que de la pizza aunque se muriera de hambre.

En aquel rellano que llevaba a la salida de la posada, encontró a Roxy en pose más que amistosa con el Ampora que observaba el grafiti en el muro horas atrás. Dave suspiró, tal vez sí que aquel sitio era casi como un burdel, lo llevaban chicas y parecía que a excepción de Meenah todo el que lo visitaba eran hombres.

Salió de la Viuda negra y anduvo por aquellos callejones de los barrios más pobres de Alternia durante horas. Pasó toda la tarde tratando de encontrar algún lugar en el que quedarse hasta saber qué hacer, pero al parecer en Alternia no había lugar para post adolescentes desempleados que acaban de llegar. En aquella ciudad solo había guardias por todas partes y gentes con trabajos que no estaban dispuestos a emplear a un desconocido.

Cayó la noche y el Strider seguía sin un rumbo fijo y cruzando los dedos para que Jade le hubiera drogado de verdad y aquello fuera todo producto de su imaginación, pero la sensación de realidad era demasiado vivida. Se encontraba paseando cerca de una modesta tetería, cuando un tipo pasó por su lado metiendo de lleno su mano en el bolsillo del rubio y robándole las gafas rotas.

Al parecer, Dave no era el único que se veía en la necesidad de robar, aun que también el ladrón en cuestión parecía un poco tonto. Aquellas gafas de sol podrían resultar útiles en un lugar en como aquel, pero estaban rotas. El único motivo por el que Dave salió corriendo detrás de aquel imbécil fue el aprecio que el rubio guardaba por aquellas gafas de sol que su hermano le había llevado a comprar cuando cumplió los diez.

Poco después y aun que podía ver al ladrón de lejos, otro motivo hizo que el Strider decidiera no dejar aquella incesante carrera, un grupo de soldados empezó a seguirle. Dave se preguntó si es que en aquella ciudad también se debía tratar con respeto a los ladrones.

Después de tres callejones retorcidos y tortuosos, uno atestado de gente y una plaza pequeña en forma de ovalo, el ladrón se metió en un callejón sin salida. Dave creía que ya le tenía, que tal vez podría explicar lo sucedido a aquellos soldados que parecían perros rastreadores a pesar de sus pulidos y brillantes uniformes morados, pero el astuto ladrón se coló por una ventana dejándole en una trampa que casi parecía una emboscada hecha a propósito.

Aquellos tres soldados que le seguían, rodearon a Dave que miraba a su alrededor algún modo de escapar. A su espalda un alto muro se alzaba y a los lados las ventanas y puertas de las casa permanecían cerradas, a excepción de aquella abertura por la que había entrado el ladrón. Sin pensarlo mucho, dio un salto hacia la ventana esquivando a uno de los soldados que se le acercaba. Llegó a colocar los pies sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, pero un segundo soldado lo cogió por la parte de atrás de su suéter y le lanzó al suelo.

— A estas horas deberías estar corriendo para meterte en tu casa — dijo con una risa completamente sardónica. Le asestó una patada a la vez que Dave se hacía un ovillo, trataba de pensar cómo salir de aquella. — ¿Es que no te acuerdas del toque de queda?

Los otros dos soldados también rieron. El rubio se molestó, no tenía ni idea de que hubiera un toque de queda y aquellos tipos se suponía que eran soldados tenían que atrapar a aquel imbécil que le había robado sus gafas, no tomarla con él. Se deshizo de aquel ovillo y se levantó a pesar del dolor que sentía por la patada que le había dado aquel soldado. Un tipo vestido de un verde oscuro y con una capucha y una especie de casco amarillo salía de una puerta que se encontraba en el lado derecho del callejón.

— Tíos, que aún queda media hora para el toque de queda — exclamó con chulería. — La tomáis con mi hermanito así, es cierto que se merece más de una jodida patada en el estómago, pero por Jegus y la Condesce, no veis que no pasa de los quince.

Todo aquello a Dave le pareció ofensivo, ya pasaba los diecinueve desde hacía algún tiempo, pero estaba tratando de defenderle, así que prefirió no quejarse.

—Está bien, está bien— suspiró uno de los soldados desviando la mirada—, supongo que siempre podríamos hacer la vista gorda si…

— No — le cortó el tipo. — Pegas a mi hermanito pequeño y encima esperas que te dé dinero para que pares, al comandante supremo Kurloz le encantará oírlo.

Los tres soldados rieron, les parecía absurdo que un tipo que vivía en una casucha tan destartalada conociera al comandante Kurloz de los escuadrones de vigilancia interior.

—Sin duda, le parecerá muy divertido que le digamos que un capullo nos ha amenazado con contarle esta gilipollez — dijo el que parecía más veterano a la par que le asestaba otra patada a Dave que cayó de bruces al suelo.

El tipo de la puerta se quitó la capucha y después el casco dejando ver sus ojos, uno rojo y el otro azul. El soldado más veterano le miró, tragó saliva y ordenó a los otros dos que dejaran en paz al chico.

Se marchaban ya aquellos soldados cuando por fin el rubio trató de levantarse, pero fue en vano. Otra vez en el suelo, se sentía algo intimidado por aquel tipo que le había salvado. Era un puto héroe a los ojos del Strider que se veía hecho papilla en un rincón.

— Rufioh, arrastra a este idiota — dijo con un suspiro de hastío. — ¡Recoge tu basura! ya la he salvado de la quema.

Rufioh, al parecer, el ladrón de las gafas de sol salió de la casa, se quedó mirando a Dave con una mueca de dolor en la cara, y se acercó al rubio para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. En un primer momento, el rubio pensó en quitárselo de encima, a fin de cuentas era él quien le había metido en aquel problema, pero finalmente cedió a la ayuda del chico. También parecía que había pedido ayuda al otro para sacarle del mismo embrollo.

— Lo siento, no pensé que fuéramos a cruzarnos con ninguno de ellos —se excusó con una sonrisa de circunstancia. — Te devolveré tus gafas, son una pasada.

**NA: Creo haber contestado los reviews… si no os he contestado me lo decís por que no sé dónde está mi cabeza últimamente… **

**Oh, es algo que le dije a Lucy, pero lo pongo por aquí porque bueno, no sé por qué exactamente pero creo que es importante. Desconfiad de mí en cualquier fanfic que escriba, vaya a escribir o haya escrito porque seguramente sufrirá modificaciones, odio de creadora, maltrato y cosas por el estilo. Pero en este fic en concreto, creedme cuando digo que esta toda la trama atada y ligada con una perfección casi absoluta y con una obsesión enfermiza. **

**En fin, que sí, que si mi mente no estuviera nadando con kois en una fuente artificial de restaurante de shushi podría tenerlo todo escrito en un mes o menos… pero la vida sin peros sería demasiado fantástica. **


	6. capítulo 6

Durante los siguientes dos días, Dave estuvo en cama, quejándose de que Rufioh tratase de cuidarle y curarle las heridas y odiando la sopa de brócoli que el chico le preparaba. Del otro héroe descubrió poco, su nombre y cuatro detalles que Rufioh le contaba casi como si fueran un secreto. Por lo que parecía, Mituna había sido un alto cargo de aquel escuadrón que patrullaba la ciudad, pero debido a un accidente ya no podía continuar trabajando. Pero no hablaban mucho, pues Dave se sentía cansado y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo y pensando que conseguir el Vodka Magnético sería una tarea especialmente complicada.

La casa no era muy grande, y las paredes parecían de papel. Había dos habitaciones, un baño y la cocina. También había unas escaleras que subían a un segundo piso, pero parecían más de decoración que unas escaleras útiles.

La rutina era dueña de aquella casa, mientras Dave fingía que dormía, podía observar que Rufioh salía a media mañana y volvía cerca del atardecer, mientras tanto Mituna solía levantarse temprano para ir a algún lugar y luego volvía antes de que Rufioh se marchase para soltarle cuatro burradas ofensivas y luego quedarse en un rincón investigando papeles y mapas en silencio.

El tercer día, el Strider decidió que era hora de levantarse de la cama. Ya no se sentía tan entumecido por los golpes que había recibido y la verdad era que había fingido un poco el día anterior por temor a que le echasen de la casa. Después de todo Mituna seguía intimidándole un poco y no creía que fuese a ser con él más amable de lo que lo era con Rufioh.

— Hola— saludó el rubio entrando en la cocina. Rufioh se encontraba sentado en la mesa desayunando unas gachas y tarareando una canción con poco atino.

—Buenos días Dave, ya debes estar bien — dijo. La tranquilidad del chico casi sacaba de quicio a Dave que se sentó frente a él con la única intención de averiguar el porqué de todo lo que había estado haciendo. Rufioh se levantó y le sirvió unas gachas en un cuenco de madera. — ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

— ¿Cómo que qué planes? — se llevó una cucharada de gachas a la boca y la escupió rápidamente sobre el cuenco, asqueado por aquella textura granulosa y viscosa. Rufioh se encogió de hombros y otra vez sacó a relucir aquella sonrisa de circunstancia. Dave se preguntaba si la forma en la que le trataba Mituna no era algo normal, puesto que era un poco tonto. — No tengo planes, no sé ni que pinto aquí.

Dave buscaba sus gafas con la vista, se sentía más que incómodo sin ellas. Una cosa era que estuvieran rotas y en su bolsillo, pero estar fuera de la cama sin gafas y sin saber dónde estaban otra muy diferente.

— Bueno, podrías venir conmigo al gremio de ladrones y trabajar conmigo — dijo Rufioh, al principio parecía que afirmaba, pero cuando terminaba la frase parecía más bien una pregunta. — Tus gafas están en mi habitación, te las traeré si las quieres.

El chico de pelo rojo caminó hacia una habitación detrás de las escaleras y rápidamente salió con las gafas de Dave en sus manos. Tan pronto como llegó a la cocina las depositó sobre la mesa.

— Todas tuyas — dijo a la vez que Dave tomaba las gafas que Rufioh se había molestado en tratar de arreglar. — ¿Vendrás conmigo o no?

El rubio examinó el trabajo del otro en aquel objeto que tanto apreciaba. Las gafas estaban pegajosas, había puesto algún tipo de pegamento que no terminaba de sellar. Resultaba repugnante, se había cargado sus preciosas gafas de aviador.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Dave volviendo a dejar sus gafas sobre la mesa. — ¿Por qué me robaste las gafas y ahora me las devuelves? ¿Por qué quieres que trabaje contigo? Y bueno ya que estamos ¿por qué me iba a fiar de ti?

Rufioh tragó saliva, no esperaba aquel cuestionario. No sabía exactamente cómo contarle el porqué de todo.

— Te vi entrar en la ciudad — empezó a decir con una sonrisa de circunstancia. — Te seguí, pensaba en, bueno, quería… hablarte por que la tela de la ropa que llevas es bastante rara. Solo los Vantas llevan suéteres tejidos y bueno, también tus pantalones ¿Qué clase de tela es esa? — se refería a los tejanos que Dave llevaba. —Se suponía que debía estar buscando al caballero del tiempo y, ¿me dejas probarme tus pantalones?

— Claro que sí, voy a dejarte mis pantalones porque eres mi _bestie_, mi mejor amiga, y después si te parece podemos maquillarnos la una a la otra —le contestó el rubio completamente irónico. Efectivamente, el comportamiento de Mituna parecía fundamentado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Que por qué quieres que trabaje contigo?

— Bueno, vi como le robabas a Cal — argumentó Rufioh, — No creo que haya nadie en Alternia capaz de hacerlo, y necesito un poco de ayuda. Este trabajo es duro y yo solo hago poco o nada, y si tú me ayudas yo puedo dejarte quedarte en mi casa y ayudarte con lo que sea que has venido a hacer a Alternia, a menos que quieras derrocar a la Condesce, ¡solo un idiota haría algo así! Y yo no soy un idiota.

—Deja que dude de eso último — dijo el rubio. — Pero está bien, no quiero tratos con la Condesce, solo busco algo que no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Después de aquello, Rufioh insistió en que Dave debía vestir menos llamativo y le sacó ropa que según él era de su hermano. El rubio se rio al ver aquellos diminutos pantalones azules que ya eran más cortos que su ropa interior. No podía creerse que ningún ser vivo de género masculino se pusiera aquello sin sentir vergüenza.

— No voy a quitarme los tejanos si me ofreces eso — dijo tajante, no le harían cambiar de opinión. — No veo que tú lleves esa mierda de pantalones, así que deberías comprender bien qué trato de decirte.

— Pero quítate ese suéter o nos tomaran por burgueses —. Rufioh cedió y sacó unos pantalones iguales a los suyos y una camiseta negra con el símbolo de tauro.

Una vez se hubo lavado y cambiado de ropa, Dave trató de esconder de la vista del otro su ropa sucia y volvió a la cocina para coger sus gafas de sol, las guardaría en el bolsillo hasta poder limpiarlas de aquel material pegajoso y pudiera arreglarlas decentemente. Cuando se miró en el espejo le dio un poco de vergüenza y cruzó los dedos para no encontrarse con John llevando aquel aspecto ridículo. Pensó en Dirk y se dijo a sí mismo que si aquello servía para devolverle la vida era un precio muy bajo.

Terminó de comer aquellas insulsas gachas que Rufioh le había servido y cuando ambos estaban a punto de marcharse, Mituna volvió de su paseo matinal. A diferencia de la mayoría de días, que volvía con ideas fijas de sentarse en aquella mesa del comedor repleta de mapas y notas, subió las escaleras que Dave pensaba que eran de mentira.

El chico del pelo de punta le indicó que esperase y se fue detrás de Mituna, escaleras arriba. Después de varios minutos de silenciosa discusión que Dave no pudo oír, Mituna grito y echó a Rufioh escaleras abajo.

La curiosidad de Dave era grande, pero sabía que debía ser prudente y esperar a un buen momento para hacer más preguntas. Por otro lado Rufioh que volvía a poner aquella media sonrisa de circunstancia, insistió en salir a visitar el gremio de ladrones a buscar algún trabajo nuevo con el que comprar una cena decente. Según el chico, la comida animaría a Mituna para que volviera al trabajo habitual.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Mituna? — preguntó por fin el rubio cuando estuvieron fuera de la casa.

Rufioh le guiaba en dirección al gremio de ladrones pensando en sus cosas cuando aquella pregunta le vino de golpe. Era obvio que debería explicárselo a Dave, pero no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera prudente hacerlo, si Mituna lo sabía tal vez se enfadaría.

— Bueno, es una historia larga, pero…— dijo tomando una bocanada de aire y tratando de respirar despacio como si necesitara meditarlo mucho para elegir las palabras adecuadas con las que contarle al rubio lo que ocurría con Mituna. — El piso de arriba se nos cayó encima. Yo vivía abajo con mi hermano y arriba vivían Tuna y su novia, desde aquel día no sabemos dónde están, ni Tavros, ni Tula. Se pasa los días buscándolos y de tanto en tanto vuelve a casa desanimado y asegurando que deberíamos buscar en las fosas comunes que tiene la Condesce detrás del palacio, pero yo no quiero pisar allí. Y aunque estén muertos, no creo que Latula y Tavros quisieran que diéramos nuestras vidas de una forma tan tonta para descubrir que han muerto. Si están muertos, están muertos.

— ¿Qué? — El Strider no podía entender la actitud de Rufioh, se ponía en su situación y él haría todo lo posible por saber qué era de su habría sido de su hermano, aunque en los días anteriores cuando había desaparecido y no apareció por casa él se hubiera mantenido en una impasibilidad total. — ¿No quieres saber si está vivo? ¿Y si está muerto tampoco quieres saberlo? ¿Y si Mituna es coleguita del jefe de polis de Alternia, por qué no le pide a él que le ayude a averiguarlo?

— Dave, si está muerto, me cambiaría por mi hermano si pudiera — le contestó algo compungido por tener que dar una respuesta firme a aquellas preguntas. —Pero en los últimos diez años se han cobrado muchas vidas por nimiedades, no creo que por curiosidad debamos jugárnosla de ese modo.

— ¿Qué hay de lo del amigo de Mituna?

— Makara no se encarga del área del castillo, eso lo hacen los guardias de la esperanza. Los Ampora más en concreto, y no se llevan bien con Tuna — atajó el del pelo rojo, —Cosas de familias, los Captor y los Ampora son familias que no funcionan. Así que no se te ocurra mencionarlo en casa. Y tampoco las brujas, no iremos a ninguna bruja.

El rubio no había hablado de brujas, así que aquel comentario le resultó de lo más extraño. Frunció el ceño y se quedó quieto mirándolo, hasta que recordó que en aquel excéntrico lugar tenían brujas de verdad.

— Sí, bueno, no iba a decirlo, pero ¿por qué no? — preguntó el chico esperando obtener algún tipo de información sobre qué eran las brujas en aquel lugar.

— Mira, todas las brujas que ha habido y habrá son preciosas — empezó a contar pensando en la bruja del tiempo. — pero todas ella, y digo todas, quieren algo a cambio de cualquier favor. Y nunca es algo tan vano como el dinero. Nunca te fíes de una bruja.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas piden?

— Tu corazón, tu entrega, tu servidumbre eterna… — empezó a enumerar un montón de cosas que sonaban terribles. — a veces solo tu cuerpo, pero te usarían como recipiente para la alma de un muerto, lo peor del mundo. No te pienses cosas raras, las brujas no pueden tener relaciones, pierden su poder si lo hacen. Casi ninguna bruja es tan ingenua.

—V-vale — dijo Dave pensando que tal vez aquello era más información de la que había tratado de conseguir. — Parece divertido, estás muy bien informado.

Rufioh puso una media sonrisa de circunstancia, las brujas eran problemáticas. Caminaron un par de calles más y se plantaron frente al gremio de ladrones que no era otro lugar que La Viuda negra.

— No pienso entrar ahí — anunció el rubio al ver que Rufioh hacía amago de entrar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Será el gremio de ladrones, pero a mí me parece una casa de putas. Además Vriska no es muy amable que digamos — argumentó Dave recordando su última visita a aquel lugar.

— Ya, bueno, a veces a mí también me lo parece — dijo Rufioh con cierta resignación. — Vriska es más soportable si trabajas para ella. Además, la cerveza está buena, es barata y a veces Roxy la sirve gratis si está de buen humor y Aranea no mira.

Rufioh se encogió de hombros y entró en la taberna dejando al Strider la decisión de entrar con él o no. Finalmente y sin pensárselo demasiado, Dave entró. A fin de cuentas no tenía ninguna otra alternativa, y bueno, se las había apañado para negociar con aquella mujer araña la vez anterior.

**NA: A veces me pregunto si debo o no poner una nota de autora y entonces me da pereza actualizar aunque el capítulo esté escrito. He estado escribiendo mucho, pero no tanto como quisiera y es frustrante. Por si acaso no soy concisa en mi escrito me siento en la necesidad de aclarar que bueno, la viuda negra no es una casa de putas… eso es la percepción de Dave. La relación entre Cronus y Roxy es puramente un capricho mío y personal xD **

**Oh, Katy365 no te contesté al review… sorry, las cosas no van tan rápido, da la sensación de como si todo va tan rápido va a ser mentira o se acabará tan rápido como empieza. omg lo frenético me asusta de sobremanera, voy a esconderme cual conejo debajo del sofá. xD **


	7. capítulo 7

En la viuda negra había mucha más gente que el día anterior, y entre ellos allí estaba Dirk. Con un traje rosado y con aquel símbolo que Jade había dibujado en el suelo de su comedor, aquella especie de corazón.

Dave no pudo evitar acercarse a mirarle de cerca, pero Rufioh le cogió por el brazo y tiró de él hacia atrás a la vez que Roxy pasaba con una bandeja hacia el lugar en el que aquella versión de su hermano mayor se encontraba. El Strider menor sabía que aquel no era su hermano, pero sin duda se le parecía tanto, sentía que quería correr y hablar con él, pero su acompañante no le dejaría.

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó el Nitram con total confusión por aquel ímpetu acosador que le había aparecido al rubio. — Es el príncipe del corazón, no podemos relacionarnos con gente como él. En el gremio de ladrones todo el mundo es bienvenido, pero hay unas normas y no abordar a los soldados corruptos es una de ellas.

— Pero es que yo, yo… — dijo pensando que le conocía. —No importa, vayamos a ver a Vriska.

A la par que caminaban, el Strider se masajeó las sienes tratando de relajarse, aquel no era su comportamiento habitual y tenía que controlarse. Si se mostraba tan débil delante de todos acabaría siendo comido como un pobre conejillo.

Rufioh le guio escaleras arriba y acabaron en la misma sala en la que Dave había estado con John la otra vez. Vriska, que estaba estirada en el sofá algo aburrida zarandeando una bola ocho, se giró a mirarlos sin cambiar su expresión de apatía.

— Ah eres tú, — dijo dejando la bola sobre un cojín e incorporándose. — Y vienes con el chico de John ¿qué os pasa a todos que perdéis el culo por esta copia barata del caballero del tiempo?

— Venimos a por trabajo, Vriska — contestó de forma seria Rufioh, se sentó en la mesa. — Ya sabes cómo andan las cosas por mi casa, una ayuda no me viene mal sea de Dave o de cualquiera.

— Si, ya lo sé —. Movió su mano hacia atrás restándole importancia a lo que decía el chico. — No nos vendrá mal, supongo. Tengo un trabajo que podría daros, pero hay otro. Tenéis que esperaros, Meenah ha venido con una petición muy interesante y necesito a la mayoría de los del grupo. Pedidle a Roxy que os sirva algo mientras esperáis, pero que sea fuera.

Los dos chicos salieron de la sala VIP. Dave no había abierto la boca, trataba de imaginarse qué clase de gran petición era la que aquella princesa rebelde habría hecho en un gremio de ladrones y si no sería una locura total. Rufioh le guio de nuevo escaleras abajo y salieron a un patio interior en el que había bastante gente. Allí, parecía que casi todo el mundo se conocía, saludaban a Rufioh y luego le preguntaban por su compañero, que les sonreía y saludaba preguntándose si podía fiarse de toda aquella gente que parecía ser tan buenos amigos del Alterniense.

Se sentaron en un rincón de aquella terraza, al lado de unas plantas estrambóticas y Rufioh soltó un suspiro.

— Antes has dicho que Dirk era un soldado corrupto, ¿por qué? — preguntó el rubio después de asegurarse de que nadie parecía escucharles.

— ¿Dirk? ¿El príncipe del corazón? — Rufioh estaba un poco confuso por el hecho de que el Strider conociera el nombre de pila de un soldado de tan alto rango. — Los soldados del corazón se encargan de vigilar las murallas desde fuera. Dime, ¿cuando entraste en Alternia había alguno que te dijera algo?

— Pues... no. Pero eso no significa que sea corrupto —. Todo era tan confuso en aquel lugar, corrupto era el soldado que dejaba que entrase gente en la ciudad y aquellos que pegaban a un chico cualquiera de la calle no. — ¿Es que hay algo que no esté completamente corrupto en esta ciudad?

Rufioh se rio.

— Dirk, — empezó a decir haciendo comillas con los dedos, puesto que no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el nombre del príncipe del corazón. — Se supone que debe vigilar la muralla, tiene a más de cien soldados a sus órdenes. Son gente a los que la Condesce les paga un sueldo, pero él lo único que hace es acostarse con un aristócrata y venir al gremio de ladrones a charlar con Roxy y contarle lo triste que es su vida de niño rico que se pasea en uniforme por Alternia. Yo también podría hacer eso, tú podrías hacer eso, Mituna podría estar lloriqueándole a Kurloz sobre su novia muerta y cobrar el mismo sueldo que cobraba antes de su accidente. Vriska podría dejar el gremio de ladrones y llorarle a su hermana por que John se va a casar con Meenah.

— ¿Qué? ¿John con Meenah? Ni de coña.

— Es cierto, tú conoces a John — pensó Rufioh en voz alta recordando el rato que los había visto caminar juntos por la ciudad. — No deberías decir eso o parecerá a todos que tenéis un affaire. Igualmente, acostúmbrate a ello porque hace más de cinco años que está apalabrada esa boda y a menos que John muera de la forma más inesperada posible, ese enlace es un hecho. Creo que hasta a Meenah le hace ilusión.

— ¿La conoces en persona?

— No que va, ojala no tenga el placer — rio con cierta mofa. Lo cierto es que le aterraba un poco la idea. — Vriska y Aranea dicen que es una buena tía, pero presiento que no se comportaría conmigo como con ellas, a fin de cuentas son Serkets.

Como parecía desde el inicio los clanes familiares eran algo bastante importante en aquel mundo paralelo, y bueno, el clan Nitram no debía ser de los más queridos. Dave se preguntó en qué clase social estarían los Strider si Dirk era un príncipe. También pensó en las comparaciones constantes con el caballero del tiempo y se vanaglorió un poco en pensar que su otro yo de aquella realidad era un tipo tan popular, pero también le agobió el hecho de que aquello supusiera un problema más que una ventaja.

Sopesaba sobre pros y contras de su situación cuando Vriska apareció delante de ellos y les hizo llamar. Con ellos iba también una chica con la que Rufioh no había hablado antes. Roxy seguía con la mirada al grupo a la par que dejaba su bandeja en la barra.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en una segunda sala en la que estaba la princesa de Alternia, Meenah Peixes. Poco después de entrar, Roxy apareció por detrás disculpándose dado el montón de trabajo que había a aquellas horas del día.

— ¡Pírate! — Exclamó la princesa al verla, — Tú estás fuera de este trabajo.

La rubia miró a Vriska algo boquiabierta por aquel trato, pero Vriska se encogió de hombros, no estaba demasiado segura de que fuera bueno contradecir a la hija de la Condesce.

— Peixes, ¿podemos hablar a parte un momento? — dijo de todos modos, no creía que aquella misión pudiera funcionar sin la aportación de la Lalonde.

Meenah obvió a la Serket sentándose en una butaca que había en la sala e indicándole a Roxy que se fuera, de nuevo. La rubia se marchó a la segunda, pero a Vriska no le hacía especial ilusión aquello.

— Iréis a la fábrica Vantas, tú — Meenah señaló a la chica que había subido con ellos, — desconectarás la alarma, Vriska dale el plano de la fábrica. Vosotros dos — se refería ahora a Rufioh y a Dave — sacaréis el cargamento de pociones amorosas de la fabrica y los meteréis en un camión que Vriska conducirá hasta el punto acordado, que bueno, no os interesa en absoluto. Quiero una remesa de pociones en concreto, las substituiréis por botellines de perfume que estarán en el camión de Vriska. Ella os dará el resto de instrucciones, no quiero errores ni confusiones.

Dicho aquello, la princesa se levantó de la butaca y salió de la sala dejándolos a todos helados. Aquello era rapidez, pero no sabían si aquello podía resultar ser eficiente.

Vriska suspiró algo molesta, le entregó el plano de la fábrica a la chica que la miró con ojos de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

— ¡Ya lo sé, Nepeta! — exclamó la chica araña con hastío. Por esa misma parte del trabajo necesitaban a Roxy, ella era la experta en desactivar alarmas y sistemas de seguridad. — Meenah es una zorra cuando le apetece. Ve a hablar con Roxy, ella te explicará con detalle cómo tienes que hacerlo. No es tan difícil, como parece.

Dave se sintió algo incómodo, él no tenía ni idea de qué era la fábrica Vantas y menos aún de la existencia de las pociones amorosas. Estaba en una mala posición, pero se suponía que los que estaban allí con él eran sus aliados, así que preguntó abiertamente. Rufioh trató de explicarle primero sobre todo aquello, pero Vriska le interrumpió.

— ¿De qué circo has salido, Dave? Las pociones amorosas son el mejor método de mantener a tus esclavos a raya, si están locamente enamorados de ti no te traicionan ¿No te parece el arma definitiva en este antro de desgracias humanas? — empezó a contar la chica pensando que aquella explicación estaba un poco de más. — Está claro que quiere cambiar la remesa de alguna persona en concreto, supongo que algún noble que le ha llevado la contra en la corte. O tal vez solo quiere fastidiar a su madre, otra vez más. Con lo cual terminará por joder a los Vantas. Casi sería mejor negarse, pero si lo hiciéramos tendríamos que matarla y bueno, me encantaría, pero no puedo ahora mismo.

— Vale, pero no sé quie… — empezó a decir Dave, cuando Rufioh le dio un codazo y entendió que era momento de cerrar la boca.

— Bueno, es un trabajo grande, — suspiro de nuevo la chica. —Cuando tengamos el día en cuestión os lo haré saber, puede que envíe a Roxy o a algún imbécil a avisaros. Vayamos con el trabajo que tenéis que hacer hoy. Tenemos un encargo de una tiara roja que hemos encontrado en la joyería de la esquina con el viejo barrio de Prospit. Es una reliquia familiar que se perdió hace algún tiempo y su propietaria se niega a pagar de nuevo por algo que es suyo. Si podéis haceros con algo más no estaría mal, no deja de ser dinero para el gremio y obviamente para vosotros, pero lo importante es hacerse con la tiara en cuestión. No me importa como lo hagáis pero la quisiera aquí en menos de una semana.

Una vez Vriska les enseñó una foto de la tiara que buscaban, los dos chicos salieron de La Viuda negra. Rufioh se estiraba pensando en todo el trabajo que tenían por delante cuando Dave le preguntó lo que realmente quería saber, quiénes eran los Vantas.

Lo que Rufioh pudo contarle era poco, pero sencillo. La familia Vantas era una familia pobre que había empezado vendiendo perfumes y brebajes de salud hechos en casa y que poco a poco se había forjado una buena reputación y con el tiempo habían hecho mucho dinero. Las fabricas Vantas en la ciudad eran varias, pero la que tenía más éxito era la de pociones amorosas, pues con el sistema duro de clases sociales establecido aquellas ayudaban a la Condesce que invertía dinero en aquel tipo de brebaje que prometía la obediencia y sumisión total de cualquiera que las tomara. Al parecer, la mayoría de nobles de la ciudad de Alternia las encontraba útiles con aquellos fines.

— Pensaba que las pociones de amor eran para que alguien se enamore de otra persona — dijo Dave al escuchar aquello.

— Menuda tontería, cómo si eso fuera útil — contestó el del pelo rojo. — Venga, vamos a ver cómo es esa dichosa joyería, tenemos que conseguir esa tiara si quieres que cenemos carne hoy.

**NA: Mientras inexplicable y absurdamente lloriqueo porque no quiero que Misty Day muera, me doy cuenta de que tengo este fic muy atrasado. Y es que cada vez que voy a subir capítulo FF tiene algún tipo de error raro que no me deja updatear… **

**Ehm Sí, la única finalidad de los filtros amorosos es conseguir esclavos… todos pensábamos que era para poder tener sexo, pero nope. Eso está demasiado anticuado, no nos gusta tanto lo old school. XD**


End file.
